(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm implements for raking hay, cornstalks and other crops, and more particularly to an improved rake wheel that may be re-used rather than replaced after conventional wear and tear has occurred.
(2.) Background Information
Rakes used in the agricultural field have been known for many years. Their most common use is in the raking of hay or alfalfa into a row so that a baler will work more efficiently in the preparation of bales. Rakes are also commonly used for the turning of a row of hay or the like so that the crop will dry uniformly and thoroughly.
While rakes were initially used for crops such as hay, they have been put to more rigorous use by some farmers in cornfields and the like, for the raking of cornstalks into rows. Rakes may now be found in use for a wide variety of crops and situations.
One of the chief problems with prior art rakes is in the need for replacement of a wheel upon the breaking of a tine on the rake wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,145 addressed this problem by providing a rake wheel with dual tines fastened to a hub by a single bolt or other fastener. This assisted the farmer in easy replacement of the tines, without having to replace the entire wheel. However, the '145 patent did not address the problem of wear on the bearing aperture for each of the tines. Thus, after a period of use, the aperture in the rim securing each tine in position will gradually wear and become enlarged. This, in turn, causes the tine to fail to function properly, once the tine becomes to loose in the aperture. In such a case, it is necessary to replace the entire wheel, even if there is only one or a few loose tines.
Another problem with prior art rake wheels is the fact that they are less efficient if there is a crosswind. The wind tends to blow the hay through the tines of the wheel and into wheels on the opposite side of the rake. While some rake wheels are provided with an insert for shielding against the wind, the inserts are mounted between the hub and the wheel rim, and do not extend beyond the rim. Thus hay still blows between the tines outwardly of the rim. In addition, such shields typically cover the fastener bolts for the tines, thereby requiring removal of the shield before it is possible to replace or repair a tine.